1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ultraviolet (UV) solidifying device, and in particular to a UV solidifying device using a UV Light Emitting Diode (UV LED) light source to solidify the UV liquid gel coated on the nails of the users' fingers and toes.
2. The Prior Arts
In nail art, the use of UV light to treat the UV liquid gel coated on the nails of toes and fingers is a known method. An existed UV solidifying device for nail art is configured to have an inverse U-shaped case and the fingers are put in the notches of the case for treatment by the UV light. The solidifying device can also be rotated 180 degrees and held by hand to allow the UV light to light the toenails. The defect of the conventional UV solidifying devices is that while the toenails are treated by the UV light, the hands have to keep a fixed pose and the body also has to keep a fixed pose to let the toes be at a desired position. After a period of time, the hands and the body will feel pain and fatigue. Besides, there is no shade to cover the UV light source, so that the user's eyes are directly exposed to and injured by the UV light. Another commonly used solidifying device for nail art includes a case and a UV light source received therein. The case has an opening at one end thereof, so that the user's fingers can be inserted therein for treatment by the UV light. Since the UV light source is enclosed in the case, the user's eyes are not directly exposed to the UV light. However, while in use, the case has to be moved to an edge of a table for allowing the fingers to insert into the case and rest on the table, and the other fingers not to be treated are located under the table. If the case is put at a center of the table, it is difficult to treat one single finger.
The conventional UV solidifying devices may harm the user's eyes, have to be put in the edge of the table while in use, and can not conveniently treat the fingernails and the toenails. Therefore, it is desired to provide a UV liquid gel solidifying device that improves the shortcomings of the conventional UV solidifying devices.